Andrea Benton (Earth-616)
| HistoryText = Andi Benton was one of the first neighbors Flash Thompson met in Philadelphia, who moved to live upstairs. Andi happened to attend West Philadelphia High School, where Flash started working as assistant coach. She usually skips gym, and one day she is the only witness when Flash used his symbiotic-enhanced arm to throw a ball at a bully, and came to the conclusion Thompson was Venom. When mob boss Lord Ogre put a price on Venom's head, Andi was targeted by Jack O'Lantern, a villain who knew Flash's alter-ego. Venom couldn't save Andi's father from being stabbed by the maniac, but when Jack released a poisonous gas, Flash protected Andi with a portion of his symbiote, which ended up bonding with Andrea rather than only protecting her from her imminent death. Andi proceeded to brutally attack Jack O'Lantern, but after removing his mask, Venom realized it was actually an impostor brainwashed by the real Jack O'Lantern into replacing him while he was in prison. After a furious battle in which numerous super villains looking for Venom stepped in, Mania started suffocating the fake Jack with the symbiote, but Venom convinced her not to cross that line. Andi moved with her aunt to Jenkintown although she remained in touch with Flash, who let her have the symbiote, which mysteriously bonded to Andi faster than it could have bonded to any other host. Flash went to attend other business outside the city, and Andi continued to battle the mob in order to threaten Lord Ogre, who she swore to kill in revenge, as Ogre was who sent Jack O'Lantern to kill her and her father. Unknown to her, Flash not only had transferred a part of his symbiote to Andi, but also the hell-mark the symbiote received during his battle against Blackheart in Las Vegas, for which she had been targeted by Crossbones. Mania confronted Ogre in his penthouse. Ogre stated he had a chemical bomb in his chest, and that it would go off and unleash a death-cloud that would kill many innocents if he died, Mania called it a bluff and attempted to kill him, but was stopped by Venom. The confrontation was interrupted by Crossbones. One of Crossbones' allies, Master Mayhem, opened a dimensional portal in his chest which summoned numerous demons that attacked Mania, Venom and Ogre. During the battle, Mania discovered the hell-mark gave her control over the demons, and ordered them to turn on Crossbones. Venom and Mania escaped while Crossbones and his allies were fighting the demons. Venom and Mania tried to contact Mephisto in order to remove Andi's hell-mark, when Crossbones located them once more, Mephisto helped the heroes battle him by summoning the Monsters of Evil, a legion of monsters at the command of whoever had the hell-mark. When Crossbones and his allies were defeated and before disappearing, Mephisto stated that the hell-mark wasn't Andi's, but the symbiote's. Flash promised he would help Andi remove the hell-mark at any cost. | Powers = *'Black Symbiotic Costume:' The symbiote grants Andi the following powers: :*'Superhuman Strength' :*'Superhuman Stamina' :*'Superhuman Durability' :*'Superhuman Speed, Agility, and Reflexes' :*'Accelerated Healing Factor' :*'Wall-Crawling' :*'ESP (Spider-Sense)' :*'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense' :*'Camouflage Capabilities' :*'Constituent-Matter Generation' :*'Constituent-Matter Manipulation' * Hell Mark: The Hell Mark bestowed upon the Venom symbiote by Mephisto marks Andi as a potential candidate to become a Hell-Lord during the Descent and gives her the ability to subjugate and control lesser demons, although powerful demons are able to resist this. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Sonic and Heat:' The Venom symbiote, like all others of its kind, is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. They can cause the symbiote physical pain and discomfort, where as "more powerful" attacks might be completely ineffective. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Andi's family name was revealed by Cullen Bunn on his blog. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed